The Power Of Allure
by Mistress-Volturi-09
Summary: Bella is over a thousand years old and loves the thrill of the hunt. She is tired of hunting humans; it has become boring. The Cullen's show up and the hunt begins again but this time the Cullen's are the hunted. Rated M for graphic violence and swearing along with several character deaths.
1. Prologue

**AN-A new story that just came to me..hopefully I'll have the time and creativity to keep it going. Let me know what you think! I own nothing!**

* * *

For over a thousand years she hunted in the dark. She took pleasure in luring in the weaker beings, humans, and making them fall in love with her only to take them to the edge of her trap and watching them fall apart. Her thirst for power and hunger would be quenched momentarily before boredom became her and she would move on.

Her maker, Caius had sought her out and turned her in hopes that she would be his concubine and serve only his needs but she had other plans. She swiftly escaped the Volturi only months after her change and they have not been able to capture and return her since. Oh, they tried, but each recruit they sent out was never seen or heard from again.

The only thing she remembered about herself was that her name was Isabella and before her rebirth her eyes were brown. Now her eyes were burgundy red and her body would make even the most gorgeous human or vampire a like wish the kill themselves. She was told she had the power of allure; a very strong succubus and since that day she used and abused her power every chance she had. She stood at only 5'4 and had long waist length brown hair that would shine auburn in the sunlight.

She had chosen the north western part of America to make her home this decade. She loved the lack of sun and that the constant rain would wash away her scent. Over the past hundred years her skin had changed drastically. It had gone from smooth and ivory white to a papery onion color and she no longer sparkled in the sun. Of course she didn't mind that part but while she no longer sparkled like a diamond her skin gave off an eerily unnatural glow that still hindered her from venturing out in public during sunny days.

Isabella prided herself in being a nomad of the deepest extent. Her last home was in fact the Volturi castle that thousand years ago and since then she had never lived under the roof of luxury. She was a vampire and had no need for such things; a shower once in a while was nice and even with her age she was still a messy eater but unless she was spending time around humans and needed to keep up the human façade she never bothered much.

Over time her speed and senses had increased as well. After her newborn year she had thought that strength was gone but after being in this life for a thousand years her strength and senses had increased to even above newborn capacity. It must have been something to do with age Isabella reasoned and never gave it a second thought; she was not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth after all.

* * *

She was getting bored with humans they only gave her so much satisfaction anymore and were no longer a challenge. She was there, sitting in the Forks High school café going over her plans for the lot of human boys who were bidding for her attentions when the door to the café opened and her nose was assaulted with the familiar scent of vampires. She discreetly turned her head and zeroed in on the arrival of the new students. She had heard the rumors but never in her thousand years did she expect the 'family' to actually be a coven of vampires. A grin spread across her lips when the blond male's eyes connected with hers. She had heard of vegetarians but the very idea of feeding from an animal turned her stomach. The scars that marred the male couldn't be seen by a human but she admired every single vampire bite; openly ogling him and not giving a damn.

Oh yes, her time in the small town had just gotten much more exciting. Not only were these vampires weaker than she, but they were on her claimed territory and up for the picking.

She turned her head back to stare out of the window and opened up her hearing, zoning in on the new arrivals as they took their own seats 'discreetly' as close to Isabella as possible. As she had scanned them she realized that four of them were mated and one seemed not to have the mating mark. She chuckled under her breath as she heard them talking of what they thought too soft for her to hear. They wondered what a human drinker was doing here and why she was on their 'territory'.

Her eyes narrowed at that and darkened to black. Not wishing to make a scene amongst the humans she hurriedly dumped her tray and still walking at a human pace made for her next class; History.

After school she would follow them home and her new game would begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/-Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

Isabella sat in History at the back of the class near an open window and waited for the people to begin piling in. She breathed in the clean air coming in from the window and it helped to relax her. Even with her being an older vampire, she wasn't used to being around so many humans at one time and her thirst was flaring.

Soon the children began to enter to classroom and soon every seat except the one beside Isabella was occupied. The bell was thirty seconds away from ringing when one of the vampires entered the class and handed to teacher his slip. Isabella noticed how to teacher instinctually backed away slightly and smiled to herself. The vampire who had entered was the blond scarred one and Isabella purred in anticipation, eyeing the empty seat beside herself that he would soon occupy.

His honeyed eyes soon met her muddy brown ones and his step faltered for a microsecond because he righted himself and glided to the seat the teacher had pointed out to him beside Isabella. She inched slowly closer to him after he had made himself comfortable and reached out with her power to get a feel of his freewill. Shock covered her features but she quickly masked it as his eyes turned to meet hers once again. Shocked because he had little freewill and most of all male mated vampires had all of their freewill; it was the females who did not. It was peculiar.

"What are you doing here human drinker?" His tone was harsh as he spoke lowly at vampire speed to her. She could feel her eyes darken in her anger and feel the flimsy contacts begin to get eaten away by the excess of venom. She closed her eyes tightly and willed her anger down less she need to be excused to pop in another pair of contacts and spoke just as harshly back.

"This is my land; I should be asking you and your coven the same question." She opened her eyes and saw that he was staring her down with curious interest. "I've been here for the past two years; did you not smell my scent all over the town?"

The blond boy nods his head once and clasps his hands together. "We did but we've had claim over this land for the past century and so that makes you the intruder, not us." Isabella snapped her eyes shut and felt a growl rumbling in her chest. She had not smelt even remnants of claim on the land but then again it must have been a while since they showed their faces again in the small town and there was constant rain.

Just before the bell was to ring the blond warrior gave an order that made Isabella delighted as well as angered. "You will come by our residence after school and meet with our leader." Then the bell rung and he was out of the classroom at the fasted possible human speed before Isabella could even say one word.

Isabella decided then that it was time for her to disappear from their radar and learn her prey's behavior.

* * *

It had been a week since Isabella had met the Cullen's as she had learned their coven name to be. Ever since then she had not returned to school and she kept just one step ahead of them; watching them at school from a far and together once they returned 'home' every day after school. She learned that the coven consisted of not just five teenage vampires but 7; the other two acting as adoptive parents. She followed the leader once to a hospital and found that he worked there as a doctor/surgeon. It was all so mind boggling to her and it intrigued her even more.

The dynamic of this 'family' as they liked to call themselves was all wrong. The coven leader and his wife; Esme and Carlisle liked to believe they had control but really it was this little Alice and Edward who truly controlled them. It was obvious that the blond female had a little play in the control but not as much as the first two.

Jasper and Alice had an odd vampire relationship much the same as Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie controlled their mates' freewill's; that much was obvious to Isabella even without her gift. In vampires this was usually the opposite but the males controlled the females with having their protection at the forefront of their minds. These females seemed to control their mates just for the need of power. Esme and Carlisle's relationship would look normal to any other vampire but Isabella didn't just look at the surface. It seemed that Carlisle controlled everything Esme was allowed to do or say. It seemed to Isabella that Carlisle didn't love Esme and used her for his own needs as well as keeping up appearances whereas Esme was completely, almost forcefully devoted to him.

This entire coven made Isabella sick; the way they acted as if they were superior to humans and yet they fed off of animals to preserve human life. Only two of them had powers; Alice could apparently see the future but only things related to herself, almost like self preservation and Jasper could sense and manipulate emotions. Isabella realized that Alice only kept Jasper around because of his gift that last day she was watching them. They weren't mates then like she thought; perhaps none of them were, it would make more sense to her if that were so.

Isabella decided it was time to come out of hiding and make herself known to them once again. There were things she could learn by being with them on a more personal level and now it was time to play the innocent lonesome vampire role to perfection.

She walked from the tree line and across the clearing to the back door. Hearing footsteps approach the door she put on her most heartbreaking expression. She was the bait as well as the hunter and not once had she lost a game; it wasn't going to start today or ever.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/- I own NOTHING! Please R&R! **

* * *

The large door to the mansion was opened by Carlisle but instantly Jasper and Emmett were flanking his right and left. I widened by eyes in innocent freight and took an appropriate step back. Carlisle growled under his breath at his 'sons' and they pulled back slightly but kept in sight. I let a tremble run though my body and I curled my arms around myself. I was the perfect actress and I could see Carlisle's concern at my disheveled look. I had not hunted in a week and with my age my eyes already had a dark contrast that made it look to have been a month. My hair was full of debris and my clothes were wrinkled and torn.

"I'm sorry to intrude sir, but Jasper demanded I come over last week. I've had some things come up so I couldn't make it until now." I spoke in a meek voice that trembled and lowered my eyes, nibbling on my bottom lip slightly. I had to remember that Jasper could read my emotions so I projected a hefty amount of fear and a bit of lonesomeness. The fear would be obvious to him at least. They didn't know my age and my skill so it was only natural for him to believe I was intimidated by the numbers in the Coven; I refused to call them a family.

But the lonesomeness was just something to keep him guessing. Both emotions were false but I was so good at acting even he didn't realize they were faked.

Carlisle shared a look with Jasper briefly before he stepped aside slightly to allow me entrance. I stepped inside slowly but never allowed my back to be turned away from them as I was led to their 'dining' room. The large wooden dining table before me could comfortably seat ten people. The chairs matched the expensive looking table and I took a seat at the far end of the table while Carlisle took the other end seat at the head of the table and Jasper and Emmett sat close to him.

I could hear the others make their way into the room and I looked around like a frenzied and nervous child before a wave of calm settled over me. I let the emotion seep into my bones before I narrowed my eyes and hissed at Jasper. I wasn't supposed to know he could do that so I had to act surprised and defensive. Jasper held up his hands palms forward to show he wasn't being threatening. "Jasper is an empath; he didn't mean you any harm." That was the nymph, Alice, speaking up for her 'husband' as she took a seat next to him.

I shrunk down into my seat and lowered my eyes again as the rest took their seats around the table. Esme however stood next to her husband with a hand on his shoulder but he didn't even acknowledge her presence and I had to mask my emotion of hatred with more emptiness.

Carlisle cleared his throat in a very human way to gain my attention and my eyes snapped to his yellow ones. I pursed my lips to hide my sneer and waited with impatience; allowing the emotion to bleed through my tight control. I didn't miss the way Jasper's eyes moved to the side or the way Carlisle followed them slightly with his own. They seemed to be communicating with each other through movements and possibly emotions if I could only guess.

Carlisle steepled his fingers together in a way that reminded me so much of Aro and I had to swallow down my snarl Panic filled my emotions without my consent and Jasper shook his head at Carlisle slightly and instead the Coven 'leader' laid his palms flat on the table.

"We aren't here to threaten you in anyway but you are a human drinker living in our territory. We only ask that you hunt in Seattle if need be but we would prefer you go out of state. We don't want the Native American's to think we are hunting humans." Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the mention of these Natives; I for one could not imagine why for I had never been this far west into this state before.

"It is not in our place to disclose their secrets I can only warn that you do not enter the Quileute reservation." I quirked a brow and swallowed down my intrigue; I would have to explore this later on my own. I nodded my head and twisted my fingers together underneath the table feeling for the essence of Alice which I found and wrapped around my finger. I kept my eyes on Carlisle as I manipulated her essence. Her eyes glazed over but not in the way they do when she is having a vision but in the way they do when my victims will is being stripped. However I didn't want to strip it entirely yet so when Jasper turned to his wife in concern I let go of the string around my finger and her eyes gained their lucidity back.

Alice shook her head and smiled dazedly at Jasper. I could now manipulate her emotions if I wanted and I was allowing her to feel nothing but happiness and contentedness right now.

* * *

Eventually Carlisle ended the meeting and I left their property and headed back into the woods. I didn't have a strong enough hold on the pixies essence yet so the farther away I got the more of her own will on her emotions she regained. She would be left confused and scared.

I was surprised the Cullen's didn't ask me about my past or anything about myself but it suited me perfectly fine I would have only lied to them anyway. I chuckled as I sped toward the Indian Reservation. I needed to feed anyway and I wasn't going to follow the pussy Coven's rule.

I wrinkled my nose at the stench that invaded my nostrils and without warning I was hit from the side and knocked sideways by a blur and before I could react I was pounced on from behind to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/-I really don't like how this story is going, I dunno if I'm gonna keep it going or not. Let me know if I should. I OWN NOTHING! R&R please!**

* * *

On instinct I flipped around onto my back and leapt back up to my feet. The scene I was met with was such a shock that I faltered and one of the giant wolves bit into my shoulder. I hissed and pushed the animal back with all of my strength and he tumbled into his companions front knocking them both down. This gave me time to compose myself and think rationally.

Yes, it was night but the full moon wouldn't be out for another twenty two nights. As I looked at them I could tell they weren't werewolves even without this knowledge of the moons cycle. They were giant overgrown dogs were all and as I felt for their essence I could tell they weren't all animalistic in their thinking in this form so shape-shifter is the term I would use.

Just as they were getting back to their feet I jerked at the jointed essence they appeared to have and separated their animal and human parts. My eyes widened and I was full out laughing as their animals receded into their bodies and left there were two VERY naked Native men. Oh they were gorgeous but their looks of shock and helplessness is what had me laughing.

"Why would you attack an innocent lady? For shame." I reprimanded them like a mother would and batted my eyes innocently. I kept a hold of their essence, now two separate entities, preventing them from changing back to wolf. They stood closely together and stared at me in anger.

"You're a red eyed leech, not an innocent 'lady'"? The younger looking one seethed but I could see the fear behind the bad ass facade he was trying to portray. I walked closer and they backed away. The idea in my head seemed to click and a wide smile spread over my lips. What a better way to play with the Cullen's minds even more than to make them believe their natural enemy befriended a human drinker?

I pulled more on their essences and completely stripped away their anger and hatred. I couldn't strip away their power to shape-shift because it was deeply rooted into their very selves but I took away what I sensed to be their trigger to changing from this form to the next.

I smiled sweetly at the older looking male and licked my lips seductively. "Take me home with you please? I need a place for a bit." He still looked fearful but without his hatred and anger he trusted more, almost blindly and he couldn't trigger his ability to shift.

"I will take you with me but only if you promise not to hunt on the reservation." The younger one turned his head to the other and looked at him like he was crazy but he only shook his head. Of course I was going to hunt on the reservation and I was going to slowly learn about these shifters. Soon this little town would be wiped clean and then I would make my big move on the Cullen's.

Sam's house, as I had learned his name to be, was nestled close to the woods and was a tiny two story cabin. To my surprise he had a mate but she was asleep and I would be meeting her in the morning. I took off to the shower after he handed me some clothes. I was so thirsty so after my shower I took off out of the house after I heard his snores.

I could smell that these dogs had been everywhere on this land-not that that was a surprise- so it was rather difficult to sniff out my dinner. I was strict in my plan though so I stuck to the reservation and finally found my meal.

As the sun came up Sam and I sat at the kitchen table as Emily scurried around making his breakfast. She was a beautiful Native girl but the three scars on her face horrified me and when Sam explained how she received them I almost lost my cool and slaughtered him right in front of her. This girl would be better off without him and I couldn't wait to carry out my next plan.

Later that afternoon they learned of the death on the reservation Sam was clearly frustrated. He wanted to be angry that much was clear because he knew I was the cause but the sweet thing was is that he couldn't do a thing about it. Apparently my dinner last night was the reservation's chief of police by the name of Charles Swan.

Sam and his mate along with his only other pack mate had no other choice but to keep my existence on the reservation a secret, not that they willingly wanted to.

Over the next seven days seven more deaths occurred, none drained of blood. I chose to feed once a week while I interacted with humans but that didn't stop me from having my fun.

One day out of those seven I scouted around the Cullen house, wearing a shirt of Sam's to mask my own scent. They were worried they would be accused of being on the reservation and in an uproar because they couldn't figure out what had happened to me.

Sam never once left me alone with Emily but she wasn't who I wanted to kill if anything I wanted to change her and take her away from him permanently. I felt justified in every person or vampire I manipulated because every one of them had some form of control over someone else's will. As I watched Sam around Emily their relationship seemed forceful on her part and natural on his. This made me angry and my kills became more messy and morbid.

On my tenth night on the reservation I did not travel too far from Sam's and came to a small one story house that was painted red. In front instead of steps there was ramp and inside I heard the heartbeats of two. One was sound asleep and the other's heart beat picked up like they were in fright but I could not smell fear. I didn't bargain for two kills in one night, I liked to keep it to one a night so creeping past the sleeping human I made my way to the other room when the horrid stench reached my nose and the breaking of bones and the ripping sound of clothes could be heard.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Bella once again took me in a new direction! Hope you guys like it! WARNING: First Character death! I own nothing! R&R! **

* * *

I cringed and wrinkled my noise as the smell got stronger and stepped back out of the dinky red house. As soon as my feet hit the grass in the backyard near the dog's window I heard a howl filled with pain and fear and grinned. Waiting for the inevitable only minutes later there was a crash and the new puppy hurtled through the window, tearing a large hole in the side of the house. His fur was russet brown in color and as he came closer to me he snapped his teeth, his animalistic instincts taking over. Behind myself I could hear Sam and his follower, Paul making haste in our direction. I pulled on the new puppy's essence and stripped away his hate and anger much like I did to the other two and he turned back instantly. Just in that moment the other two showed up and looked from the boy to me with only sadness showing in their eyes.

"Jacob?" I heard Sam question and he leaned down with his hands on his knees to inspect him while Paul watched me closely. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he looked away, his blood rising into his cheeks and I chuckled while I watched him clench his fists.

Ignoring Sam and Jacob I stalked toward Paul, my grin widening and my teeth glistening venom as he backed away with wide confused eyes. Sam did not follow, he knew better I supposed and soon Paul and I were out of hearing rang and deep into the forest. I watched, giggling each time he tripped here and there as he walked backwards away from me until he eventually fell hard on his back and I was there on top of him. My hand went around his throat and he struggled to breathe and pull my hand away.

"Tell me, Paul, who was Sam's first love?" He shook his head and kicked his feet, trying desperately to get away from me and I added pressure to his throat stopping all air flow now and I watched letting out a tinkling laugh as the vessels in his eyes began popping. Finally, as he was turning blue he nodded his head and I let up the pressure just enough so he could speak.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater." I smirked but I didn't take my hand away from Paul's throat instead I let my nails dig into the skin tearing easily through it.

"Thank you, for the information but you see Paul, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." He whimpered and renewed his struggles and I felt hysterical laughter bubble out of me. "You see, your little friend ruined my massacre for the night and, well, you're here, I'm here, might as well use this advantage."

Leaning down, I moved my hand up to the bottom of his jaw and tilted his neck up, sinking my teeth into his jugular. He let out a howling scream before becoming a gurgling mess when I tore away, gagging and spat out a chunk of skin that came with. Dark crimson spurted out and splashed onto a nearby tree as I leaned away. The smell was a mix of cotton candy and dung, so very, very temping yet so very, very disgusting. I watched the struggle leave his body and his hand came up to cradle his throat but soon that hand went limp and his heart stuttered to a stop.

I got up and examined his wound, turning my head to the side as I crouched down. His wound looked as if it had been trying to heal at a rapid rate but the sides were black puss like. Shrugging I skipped away from my kill and back to Sam's.

* * *

In the morning when Sam learned of the news I watched with passive eyes as Emily sobbed into Sam's shoulder and the newbie looked on with apathetic eyes. Sam looked lifeless, as if he'd lost a brother and I grinned widely as I skipped out of the backdoor. If Sam thought this was horrible I could not wait until he found his first and true love after I got finished with her.

I followed a known path I had taken several nights and I soon I heard the flowing river along with a heartbeat. I slowed down my steps and sniffed deeply, closing my eyes. The taste of cinnamon and cedar touch my tongue with the undertones of shifter so small it almost wasn't there. I opened my eyes and broke through the trees and spotted a little boy on the opposite side of the river on a bank with a fishing pool in hand. He looked up as if he could feel me and I stopped as he squinted his almond shaped eyes. "Hello?"

The boy called out and I realized I was still too far away for him to see me clearly. I hesitated slightly before I slowly moved forward until I was at the other side of the bank across from him. His entire body froze as he looked into my red eyes before blinking and squinting again as if he hadn't seen correctly. "Uh, hi, my name is Isabella." I tried to distract him and he blinked, shaking his head.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" I wrung my hands together and looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Uh, no, well, yeah, genetic mutation I suppose you could say." I chuckled darkly to myself and looked back up, grinning and then grinning wider at his shiver.

"My name is Seth, Seth Clearwater."

My mind spun at this twist of fate and I felt my plans shift without even my own knowledge to the specifics. I smiled a genuine smile and felt at his essence. I was surprised at what I felt from the boy. His was the purest I had ever felt and I knew I didn't want to hurt him or anything close to him. I needed to figure out a new plan of action.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N-Story is getting close to its peak I believe. You'll be seeing the Cullen's again soon, within the next chapter or two. I own nothing! R&R!**

* * *

I sat on the bank with Seth and watched him fish until nightfall. I said little but the child could talk for eons which would usually bore me but instead my dead heart felt lighter just being near him. I only had to prompt a few conversations and in a few hours I learned all I needed to about Sam and Leah's relationship. I watched him leave through the darkness, fishing pole in hand until he disappeared from site and made my way back to Sam's.

"We have got to get rid of that bloodsucker, Sam!" As I crept up on the house I heard the new puppy and stopped with a grin on my face. Yeah, get rid of me, I'd love to see either of them try.

"I know Jacob, but what can you or I possibly do? She has somehow taken away our ability to phase! I can't even feel pissed off anymore!" Sam was sounding like a whiny little girl and I bellowed out a bitter laugh and zipped into the house, the screen door banging loudly behind me.

"Yes, please get rid of me; I'd absolutely LOVE to see you try!" My vision was red and venom flooded my mouth, my body shook with my bloodlust. I knew I should have hunted after spending the day with Seth and now I was going to take it out on whoever spoke next. My dark red eyes flipped to Jacob as he stood from the table and shook off Sam's hand. A growl burst forth through my lips when he stepped toward me. He stopped and did not flinch but his eyes never met mine, instead they strayed to the point between my eyes.

"You need to leave, leech; we won't have any more of our people die at your hands." I did give him credit for his voice only wavered once but that didn't mean I was going to obey a dog. I'd been alive, or undead for far longer than this continent had existed and I bowed to no one.

Sam's chair screeched against the floor as I backed Jacob up against the wall and licked my lips with my cool tongue. I felt Sam's heat against by back and Jacob's at my front and I chuckled. "Oh how nice, a doggie sandwich."

Sam tried putting me in a choke hold but my stone hard skin was nothing against his pliable human like skin and I did not have the need for air regardless. I easily pulled Jacob forward and bit into his neck. My teeth popped through his jugular and hot putrid blood burst forth into my mouth. Sam growled loudly and shook a little as he tried pulling me away from Jacob's neck and I let him pull me away after I injected enough venom into him. I heard Jacob drop to the ground loudly and his screams pierced the air as I turned around easily in Sam's grip and kneed him in the groin. He went down like any normal male would and I balled up my fist and brought it against his temple with just enough force to knock him out.

I turned around and grinned at Emily as she surveyed my work. I had heard her entrance only seconds after Jacob began screaming but I had work to do. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him towards the door, grabbing Emily's arm as I passed her, pulling her with me as well. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

She tried in vain to pull her arm away but she couldn't shake me and my grip tightened in my anger until she cried out in pain. "Shut up! You're coming with me."

That is all I said as I dragged her and a screaming, convulsing Jacob through the woods until I caught up to Seth's scent and I followed it. "Please, it's going to kill him! Vampire venom is poisoness to werewolves!" I ignored her still, he wasn't a werewolf he was a shape-shifter besides, if it did kill him, it would be no skin off my back. When we reached what I presumed was the Clearwater house I stopped and let go of Jacob who instead of screaming was gurgling and shrieking. I chanced a glance back at him and his convulsing body before yanking Emily forward past the tree line and to the backdoor.

I pulled my four changelings with me to the other end of the reservation away from the inferno the Clearwater house had gone up into, it was such a shame that I could only save Leah and Seth, but, ah that was the plan after all.

Jacob's body had seemed to have lost all color and I could hear his heart slowing down. I frowned and walked over to his body and crouched as I pulled up an eyelid to check the color of his irises. They were still the same brown but seemed shallow and lifeless; perhaps Emily was right and he was dying but I would still wait and see for myself. Turning his head I could see that the wound on his neck had healed over and his touch was cooler, maybe a few degrees below a human temperature but it had only been four hours.

Leah and Seth seemed to gravitate toward each other and I watched as they curled up holding each other as they screamed in pain. Emily was convulsing on the ground and tears were leaking out of the corners of her closed eyes.

I took my position up on a rock near my children to be and looked on through the woods as the crescent moon shone above us. Closing my eyes I soaked in their screams and smiled. I could feel power within these four, power in their unity, in their blood. I began dreaming of taking revenge on Caius and Aro, dreaming of walking out in the sun and not having to worry about them finding me.

* * *

**A/N-So what do you think I should do with Jacob? Let him change or go with SM's Canon and let the Vampire Venom kill him? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- I own nothing. R&R! **

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I remember when the cold one had first entered our home. Sam never told me her name and seemed to get more distant from me the moment she arrived. The Quileute's began dying off and I knew it was her causing their deaths but I couldn't feel sorry; they weren't my people, they were Sam's. I knew I should feel bad because they were people regardless but I just couldn't. Instead, I put up the act to please Sam; it seemed that was all I ever did anymore.

I remember the first time Sam approached me, he had just broken up with my cousin Leah, and I felt nothing but disgust toward him. Every day after that my chest wouldn't stop hurting and I couldn't stop thinking about him and when I tried to feel disgust toward him it made me either cry or feel sick. Still though, I kept denying him when he came around until he'd had enough and phased too close to me in his anger. In the hospital when he came to visit I tried protesting the nurses from letting him in but he came anyway. Seeing his sadness for me finally crumbled my walls and I let him into my life.

Ever since that day being with Sam became natural until the cold one showed up and now I'm here burning on what feels like sand paper beneath my skin. I only remember seeing her hit Sam over the head and feeling her drag me away into the forest toward Leah's. She stopped, looked around thoughtfully and before I could even comprehend what was happening I felt a sharp pain in my neck and the burn began. I knew I was changing, I was becoming a vampire; Sam would die for what he did to me.

**Jacob's POV**

That fucking LEECH! I had such a long life ahead of me, even if plans changed because of this phasing! And now I was dying all because Sam wouldn't send that murderous bitch away. My insides felt cold and hallow but my blood kept pumping away, faster and faster. My blood was freezing my body and every pump of my heart beat faster by the minute.

I thought the venom would burn me alive from what Sam had told me from the legends. It was said that vampire venom was poisoness to us werewolves and would coagulate our blood on the inside and within minutes our heart would block up and stop beating. I wasn't dead yet and it had been quite a while since the bloodsucker had bitten me and dragged me and Emily through the forest.

I wondered if Sam would wake and if he would find us and if he'd actually get the balls to kill the bitch? I doubt it. If I did live through this there would be hell to pay!

**Leah's POV**

What the fuck was happening to me?! All I remember was sleeping in my bed and then hearing this huge explosion from the rear of the house and waking up and seeing flames licking up my walls and a pale woman with blood red eyes flaming like the fire and my brother's unconscious form over her shoulder. I felt a sting in my temple and then blackness claimed me and everything was an empty black until I felt a sting in my neck and then a fire that spread throughout my body.

I wondered if the lady had carried Seth and I out and if she had gotten to my parents or if I was being burned alive, it sure the hell felt like it! I couldn't help but writhe around and scream until my lungs burned. I felt my hand clasped in someone else's and I just knew it was Seth's though I don't know how I knew.

My mind brought up images of everyone I could remember of knowing and sadness gripped my heart worse than the burn and I wailed and felt burning tears seep from the corners of my very soul until the burn evaporated them like morning fog on the lake and then I felt no more and was lost in the darkness.

**Seth's POV**

This day had started just the same as any other. I took off in the morning to fish before anyone was even awake. There I met this unreal looking woman, she had red eyes and even though every cell in my body was screaming to run and my hair was standing up all over I just couldn't get my feet to move. She asked a lot of questions but I couldn't help in answering them.

When the sun began descending the sky I left but I felt her stare after me even after I was well away from her eyesight. I made it back home fishless and spent the evening with mom and dad while Leah as normal stuck to her room. In bed my last thought before falling asleep was Isabella's red eyes and her pale skin.

When I opened them to a loud explosion they connected with Isabella's for a split second before blackness unlike sleep consumed me. Soon I was burning and I somehow knew this wasn't a natural fire. It consumed me and tore at my insides and the blackness was no more, I only saw red.

**Isabella's POV**

"I don't give a fuck Maria, I need you here now!" This bitch was testing my last nerve. I needed her here to help me contain my newborns and I needed her before they woke up. Listening to their heartbeats I could tell Jacob would be the first.

"What do you expect me to do Isabella? Leave my army behind to expose us all?" My eyebrow raised and my lips quirked into a devious smile.

"How many newborns do you have Maria? Perhaps you could bring them here with you."

"I have fifteen newborns, how do you expect me to-"

"I don't give a FUCK what you do with them, you either bring them or you don't but YOU Maria will be here within the day you hear me?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, I'll be there." The line went dead after that and I closed my cell and shoved it back into my pants pocket. Looking back down at my children I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hoping to Gods Maria showed up before they awoke.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/- I own nothing! Please R&R**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

This was complete hell; Maria and I watched upon my rock as Jacob woke up, phased and tore through her five newborns like they were nothing but air. It was like they could not even touch him! His wolf wasn't like it was before, before he was russet brown in color and his eyes were the color of his human ones, now his fur was pure white and his eyes were ice blue. I tried to find his essence to manipulate his anger so he would phase back but just like the newborns I could not touch him. I had luck on my side however; I was his maker so for the next one hundred years he could not harm me, perhaps in that time he wouldn't have reason to. Leah, Seth and Emily were still four hours from waking and already I felt like I had a horde on my hands.

Jacob finally finished off the last newborn; their body parts lay strewn about and twitching and he swung his large wolf head toward Maria and me. I stood from my perch and jumped off my rock. I still had use for Maria and I would not see her end until I saw my plan through. I approached Jacob with my hands held out in front of me palms up to try and show him I meant no harm but he still growled and crouched down, baring his large canines.

"Come now Jacob, you and I both know you cannot harm me, nor do you want to. You have this undeniable urge to protect me and you don't know why but if you can phase back I can explain it all." I turned my head to Maria and mouthed 'stay' and turned back to Jacob who growled one last time before obeying I and phasing back still clothed.

His blood red eyes were a huge contrast to his ice blue and they bore into my own with hatred and malice.

"Why the fuck can't I hurt you leech?!" Maria and I both chuckled before I clucked my tongue at Jacob.

"If you haven't noticed you are a so called 'leech' now as well Jacob, just because you still turn into an overgrown dog does not change this fact." He growled again but this time it only sounded in frustration.

"That doesn't answer my question bloodsucker!" This time I growled in frustration.

"It is simple Jacob; you cannot hurt me because I am your maker. For the next one hundred years you will not and cannot harm me." He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed at my mark looking disgusted.

"Now, you should hunt, before the others awaken and"-Jacob grabbed at his throat and his eyes darkened. "Yes, come now, let us hunt. Maria! Watch the others will you." I turned around; expecting Jacob to follow but he gave pause.

"I will not hunt like you; I will hunt like the Cullen's." Maria stifled a chuckle and I looked on in disgust. I had informed Maria of the Cullen's diet upon her arrival and she was just as, if not more so, disgusted.

"Oh, Jacob, if only you knew how trifle those Cullen's truly were. No, no animals for you. You will hunt on the reservation or you will not hunt at all and believe me, your thirst will overcome you and you will kill eventually." I grabbed his hand when he still held still and with my strength that rivaled a newborn like him I sufficiently pulled him further into the reservation where the scents were strong and the heartbeats like siren calls.

He stiffened upon his first inhale and growled hungrily. "Go on, you have your pick and choice."

He took off like a shot and barreled into a souvenir shop. I followed behind to watch as he tore through the humans like a starving animal; it was quite sexy to watch. Blood splattered everywhere and in less than a minute all five occupants where drained and Jacob looked quite sated.

"Are you good? You did quite amazing for your first hunt. Newborns are always messy." I waved my hand at his bloodied clothes and watched as his eyes and mind came back into focus.

"Oh god, Quil! What have I done?!" He went down to his knees and touched the one I assume was Quil on his dislocated shoulder. His neck was torn in a sickening way and I suspect the boy was dead before Jacob even latched on.

"Oh please! You're a vampire now Jacob! You're a killer! Now, call me a bloodsucker asshole because you are one too!" My provocation had the needed effect because he stopped bitching over his friend and growled loudly at me and lunged, phasing on the fly. He toppled me over and on instinct I went to grab for his throat and color me surprised when my hand went right through him like he was not even there.

He backed off in a huff and trotted out of the shop and back toward where Maria and the changelings where.

Back at the clearing Emily was stirring, at the end of her change and letting out god awful wails. Maria glared at me as she inched away from Jacob who watched her closely in his vampire form.

"So, Jacob has a power, besides the whole turning wolf. Apparently he is physically invisible while phased." Maria choked back laughter. "Good luck with that one!"

"So what? Like you can't touch me? I totally felt you touching me." I shrugged my shoulders and went to stand by him. "Well I can't feel your physical being and I doubt anyone else can."

"Sweet, at least I get something out of this fucked up situation." Just then Emily gasped in a breath and sat up, her blood red eyes connecting with Jacob's. His body stiffened and his eyes got wide. Emily licked her lips and was in front of Jacob in a flash.

Maria's eyes widened and she mouthed one word that I didn't doubt for one second.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/- There are lemons here so you have been warned! I own nothing! R&R!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

"A Siren? Are you for certain Maria?" I looked on and watched as Emily cocked her head to the side and grabbed Jacob's biceps pulling him close meanwhile it seemed Jacob had lost all control of his own body. I didn't doubt Maria but I was in shock to have a newborn of this power.

"Yes, and if you do not restrain her now, Isabella, she could very well kill him. They are much like a Succubus where their need for pleasure overrides their need for blood upon awakening but unlike a Succubus she controls her victims mind and actions and being a newborn she could very well cause his death on accident."

Emily was now licking his neck, I could smell both of their arousals but hers smelled utterly divine like it was calling to me.

"See! Right there, even her scent calls to all of those around her. Goodness I need to get out of here before I take her myself!" Maria jumped off of the rock and turned toward me.

"Make her look into your eyes. You'll be under her spell but you're her maker, she cannot harm you. Give her one release and the take her to feed. She'll want more than one release but we don't have time for that. I'll be around." Maria took off after that and I looked back to find Emily with her mouth on Jacob's cock. He was moaning and withering around, his hand in her hair guiding her. I groaned as I felt my pussy dripping.

I made my way over to the two and pulled Emily up by her hair. Jacob groaned out in disappointment and Emily whined in dissatisfaction. "Ah man why did you- what the hell just happened?" I ignored Jacob and turned Emily around in my arms and brought her eyes to mine. Suddenly it was as if my body burned in and out with need and I could not look anywhere but at her. If I thought her scent was calling to me before it was shouting in my very soul now. 'come and take me, come and take me, lick my pussy, make me cum' a soft purring voice sounded in my head and just like that Emily was stripped from the waist down and my face was in her pussy.

I could hear nothing but her moans and mewls as I licked her lips and spread them with my tongue, I could hear only her cries of pleasure as my tongue flicked against her swollen nub and two of my fingers entered her soaking tunnel.

**Emily's POV**

I didn't know what was happening to me I just had this need for release like no other. I felt as the one now known as Isabella tore me away from Jacob and suddenly I needed her worse than I ever needed anyone in my entire life. I was spread out for her like a buffet and she ate me from top to bottom. When her fingers entered me I couldn't stop myself from bucking against her face. She took my clit into her mouth and sucked, curling her fingers up in my pussy and I shattered.

I don't remember much after that, I only remember wanting more but being denied and led toward a scent that sent my throat on fire and I needed THAT now more than ever. Hot liquid soothed my throat and my senses where finally regained.

**Isabella's POV**

Eventually I was able to explain to Emily what had happened to her. She felt embarrassed of course. "Emily, I know this is new but you will get used to it and your power can come in very handy. For instance, if someone tries to come after you in a means to kill or harm you all you have to do is look into their eyes."

Seth and Leah where nearing the end of their change when Maria finally showed back up. "My Jasper, Isabella, my Jasper is with those Cullen's." I quirked my eyebrow at her for her to explain just as Seth's screams echoed through the forest. "Not right now Maria."

For some reason Leah has been pretty silent after the first half day and I was utterly clueless as of how.

Like they were twins they both opened their eyes in synch, still clutched to each other and their eyes met. "Leah?" Her face split into a smile that seemed very dopey and she pulled him closer to her into a hug.

"Hey Seth! Hey, why are your eyes red?" She sounded almost drunk in her speech and Seth gave her an odd look.

"I should ask you the same thing. Your eyes are bright red Leah." She looked at him with still a big grin on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter." By this time I was very curious so I walked up to the two of them slowly and made sure to make noise to signal my coming.

Once I got within five yards of them I began feeling very happy and giddy and I felt a smile light up my face. Seth was the only one out of both Leah and I who was not smiling.

"What is up with the creepy smiles? I have red eyes!" Seth and Leah finally stood up and Seth looked at me while Leah seemed to be looking around her in awe.

"It's you that weird red eyed girl from the river!" I nodded my head with still a splitting smile on my face.

"What is going on? Why does Leah seem so happy and preoccupied? Why are my eyes red? Did you save us from the fire?" I backed away and held up my hand when he tried to follow. Once I seemed to get out of his bubble the happy feelings went away.

"Well Seth, it is simple really. Yes, I did save you and your sister from the fire, no, your parents did not make it, your eyes on red because you and your sister are now vampires and you seem to have a power and it is affecting Leah greatly."


End file.
